That's Us
by nachi.malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco pasan el rato. No es nada romantico, solo se divierten. Hasta que Harry decide pedirle una oportunidad a Hermione. ¿Que pasara con Draco? Jamas se prometieron exclusividad ni sentimientos, asi que deberian estar bien... ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Puedo verla del otro lado del salón. Tan correcta como siempre, sonríe y asiente, aunque se que no esta prestando atención. Se que preferiría estar atada a una cama que escuchando lo que sea que Potter y la comadreja menor estén hablando. Se muchas cosas de ella aunque no debería.

La primera vez me dije a mi mismo que había sido un impulso. El sexo es mejor cuando se mezcla con ira pura. Y nosotros estábamos llenos de ira el uno por el otro. Solo habíamos hecho explosión.

La segunda vez me excuse en que no estaba seguro si se había corrido, y no podía dejar que arruinara mi buena reputación. La verdad, estaba mas que seguro que se había corrido intensamente la primera vez.

La tercera vez lo asocie a la mala racha que llevaba con mis padres. Estaba enojado y hasta el tope de rabia. Ella solo se cruzo en mi camino. Aunque podría haberme asegurado de que lo hiciera.

La cuarta vez no tuve excusa. Simplemente la busque. Me convencí a mí mismo que lo hacía porque era un buen polvo. Y uno de esos son difíciles de encontrar.

Después de esa vez, no me invente nada más. Simplemente salí de mi sala, la busque en la biblioteca y me esforcé por darle el mejor sexo oral que hubiese tenido en su vida. Tener que silenciarla para que nadie se espantara con sus gritos fue lo mas satisfactorio de mi vida.

Quise detenerme después de eso. Pero apareció una tarde cerca de los vestidores del campo, pavoneándose con su uniforme un poco mas ajustado. Cuando la vi, deseé que nadie más lo hiciera. Me volvió loco cuando me hizo saber que no llevaba bragas debajo de la falda. Apenas alcance a llegar al final del entrenamiento.

Y así seguimos durante meses. Solo sexo. No era muy difícil. No hablábamos en absoluto. Era puro y salvaje sexo.

Pero luego de un tiempo de descontrolada pasión, apareció de la mano de Potter. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Follaba conmigo a escondidas, pero delante de todos era la novia perfecta del cara rajada. Hacían una maldita pareja perfecta.

La enfrente esa noche. No podía follar conmigo y después ir y follarse a Potter. No pensaba meter mi polla donde había estado la de él. Era sencillamente asqueroso. Cuando dije eso, me golpeo casi tan fuerte como en tercer año.

No me ha vuelto a hablar desde esa noche. No he vuelto a tocar su cuerpo ni a sentirme profundamente cálido dentro de ella. No he vuelto a sentir su boca en mi cuerpo, ni el apremiante deseo de venirme con solo oírla jadear mi nombre.

Han pasado tres malditas semanas y me estoy volviendo loco.

Claro que he follado con otras chicas. Y lo he disfrutado. Y me siento un imbécil por pensar tan cursimente, pero ninguna sabe tan bien como Hermione Granger. Es tan malditamente adictiva.

Me pregunto si ella también extraña mi polla. Si disfruta tanto del sexo con Potter. Si se desinhibe con él como lo ha hecho conmigo. El solo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago.

La veo darle un beso, uno de esos aburridos besos socialmente aceptados. Si el sexo entre ellos es el típico socialmente aceptado, estoy seguro que Granger vendrá a por mi muy pronto. Y no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento.

…

No se lo que estoy haciendo. Cada dos segundos mis ojos viajan de forma involuntaria hasta él. Se que me ha estado observando. Puedo sentir su mirada caliente en mi cuerpo. Hace que todo de mi reaccione de formas inapropiadas. Mejor dicho, demasiado apropiadas.

Harry está discutiendo con Ginny sobre algo del equipo. La verdad, no podría interesarme menos. Solo puedo estar interesada en mis pensamientos, y como estos viajan de vuelta a alguna de esas intensas noches con Malfoy. Oh dios mío, me iré al infierno por solo haberme revolcado con él. Y me ganare una cadena perpetua por todas las cosas que hicimos.

Se que a los ojos de todos soy una mojigata. La niña demasiado buena para siquiera tener un pensamiento impuro. La verdad es que eso está lejos de describirme. Tengo muchos pensamientos impuros. Tengo deseos y fantasías que me muero por hacer realidad. Me encanta el sexo y todo el placer y satisfacción que implica. Perdí mi virginidad a los 15 con el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres. Fue torpe y doloroso, pero eso no arruino mi deseo por probar más. Sabia que lo que seguiría a esa horrible primera vez, seria digno de aplaudir.

Y así ha sido. He disfrutado de los rollos cortos, sobre todo durante las vacaciones en casa. He intentado evitar a los chicos de la escuela, porque ciertamente no quiero arruinar mi imagen aquí. Eso hasta que me tope con Draco Malfoy.

Debería haberme resistido a su beso la primera vez. Haberlo golpeado y huido. Era lo que todos habrían esperado de mí. Pero el fuego que se encendió era imposible de apagar con un bendito vibrador. Necesitaba más del rubio caliente. No necesitaba hablar o pensar demasiado, solo actuar. Así que me deje llevar.

Las veces que siguieron a esa, solo estuve esperando que viniera a buscarme. Cada una de las veces me hice la sorprendida y luché un poco al comienzo. No quería quedar en evidencia. Disfrute cada vez más y más. Y cuando se apareció en la biblioteca y me dio un orgasmo bendito por los dioses solo con su boca, decidí que era momento de comenzar a jugar.

Se volvió una rutina. Aunque ninguno de los dos reconociera que estaba esperando ansioso porque pasara. Hacíamos que pareciera casual, improvisado y sorpresivo. Y era explosivamente perfecto.

Malfoy aprendió a conocerme tan bien que en pocos movimientos podía darme un orgasmo mejor que el anterior. Yo lo conocía tan bien que sabia como lograr una erección, aunque hubiese acabado hace apenas cinco minutos. Por un par de meses tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Hasta que Harry vino y dijo todo lo que no tenia que decir. Juró que había intentado luchar con sus sentimientos. Me prometió que nada cambiaria entre nosotros si decía que no, pero que podría hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo si le daba una sola oportunidad para enamorarme.

Debería haber dicho que no. No porque me estuviera enrollando con Malfoy, sino porque no estaba ni remotamente cerca de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. Había estado encaprichada con Ron por muchos años, pero finalmente lo había superado. Jamás había visto a Harry de esa manera. Era casi como un hermano para mí.

Debería haber dicho que no, pero cuando puso sobre mis hombros el poder de hacerlo feliz, sentí lastima. El pobre chico había perdido a sus padres, lo habían criado los peores tíos del mundo, lo habían tratado de matar tantas veces como años llevábamos en este castillo, había perdido a su padrino y a muchos otros en medio de una guerra. Digo, no creo que supiera lo que era realmente el amor, ni la felicidad. Así que dije que sí, porque quería que por una vez en su vida se sintiera feliz.

Podría enamorarme de él con el tiempo. O simplemente aprender a vivir sin amor. Pero con buen sexo.

Ilusa y egoístamente pensé que nada cambiaria con Malfoy. Lo sé, soy muy perra. Podía ser una buena novia para Harry, y seguir viviendo sexualmente satisfecha gracias al rubito. Al menos hasta que llegáramos a la parte del sexo con Harry. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando dijo todas las cosas que no debía que decir.

Lo mande al demonio, y desde ese día no lo he buscado, ni he dejado que nos encontremos "casualmente". Si, el sexo era increíble, pero no podía dejar que me humillara y avergonzara de aquella manera.

Seria una maldita mentira si no dijera que extraño el sexo. No hemos llegado ahí con Harry, es demasiado respetuoso. Y tengo el mal presentimiento que no será tan salvaje y apasionado como desearía que fuera. Lo único que he tenido en estas tres semanas son intensas citas nocturnas con mi mejor amigo vibrador y mi querida mano. Dios, odio esto.

Odio saber que, si esto sigue así, seré yo quien termine buscando a Malfoy. Porque no quiero dar mi brazo a torcer, soy demasiado orgullosa. Definitivamente necesito follar con Harry pronto, antes que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinco semanas. He estado esperando por cinco semanas a que se le acabe el enojo y el orgullo, pero ha sido fuerte. La observo incansablemente por los pasillos, en el comedor y en las clases. Estoy comenzando a perder la cordura, fantaseo con ella a todas horas y eso me tiene molesto como la mierda.

Ya ni ganas siento de buscar alguna otra chica. Ninguna logra descolocarme como ella lo hace, y eso comienza a aterrarme.

Pero lo que mas me vuelve loco es verla con Potter. Por Salazar que quiero arrancarle las manos. Cuando veo que la abraza, la toma de la mano o la besa, un monstruo se apodera de mi cuerpo. No entiendo porque me esta sucediendo esto.

Lo peor es que ella parece haber pasado completamente de mí.

Y ninguna chica puede simplemente pasar de mí.

Me tragare mi orgullo y la buscare una ultima vez. Solo necesito sacarla de mi sistema. Además, así le demostrare que realmente no es tan inmune a mi como ha querido creer todas estas semanas.

La hare caer en mi cama otra vez, y de paso le arruino un poco la alegría a Potter.

…

Intento mantener mi cabeza en el aquí y ahora. Pero no le encuentro nada divertido a ver al equipo entrenar. Soporto los juegos porque hay mas personas, pero estar aquí sola, viéndolos gritarse y volar de un lado a otro tiene cero emociones para mí.

Vine porque Harry me lo pidió. Prometió que después de esto me tenía una sorpresa. Espero que esa sorpresa incluya quitarse la ropa y follar. Porque este chico me está volviendo loca.

Un escalofrió me recorre cuando siento una mirada sobre mí. La siento constantemente, fuerte y penetrante, me pone los pelos de punta. Lo busco cerca del campo, pero no veo a nadie.

Creo que comienzo a imaginar cosas. Una parte de mi cuerpo esta tan desesperada por volver a sentir esa pasión descontrolada, que he tenido que obligarme a no correr por los pasillos hasta encontrarlo.

La mirada de Harry cae sobre mi desde el cielo, y desearía poder sentir esas mariposas acaloradas. Apenas le dedico una sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

No entiendo que hacemos, porque estoy segura que Harry esta lejos de amarme más allá que como una buena amiga. No se porque me ha pedido una oportunidad si es evidente que no me desea como un novio debería. No hay pasión ni éxtasis cuando nos besamos. No hay desesperación en nuestras caricias.

Pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de terminar esto y que eso lleve al final de nuestra amistad. Es mi mejor amigo junto con Ron, y no quiero que esto se arruine. Aunque con Ronald las cosas no están mucho mejor. Parece odiarme desde que empezamos a salir con Harry. No puedo creer que realmente haya tenido sentimientos por mí y jamás me haya dicho nada.

Vuelvo a estremecerme cuando un aliento cálido roza mi oreja. Me doy vuelta rápidamente, pero no hay nada ni nadie. Siento un vacío en el estómago y ganas de salir corriendo, pero decido hacerme la fuerte e ignorar esta sensación.

Podría jurar que alguien se ha sentado a mi espalda. Siento una presión contra mis muslos, y debo ahogar un gemido cuando una mano se posa en mi vientre.

\- ¿Asustada? – la respiración se me atasca en los pulmones cuando me doy cuenta que Malfoy esta oculto y comienza a acariciar suavemente mi abdomen. Quiero gemir, jadear, gritar, lo que sea con tal que sus caricias no se detengan.

\- ¿Qué…? – no me salen las palabras cuando una de sus manos se aprieta en mi muslo y comienza a vagar tranquilo hasta la parte interna, muy, pero muy cerca de mi centro ya húmedo.

Debería ponerme de pie y enfrentarlo por lo que esta haciendo. Harry esta a pocos metros de mí, dedicándome miradas cada cierto rato. Podría darse cuenta que alguien está detrás. Tocándome. Presionando mi trasero con su erección. ¡Oh merlín!

\- Solo no te muevas Granger – su voz es un gruñido ronco, ansioso y necesitado, y una parte de mi se emociona de saber que también me ha extrañado. – Se que te pone a mil saber que pueden vernos en cualquier momento –

Cuando sus palabras terminan, su mano que acariciaba mi vientre sube hasta uno de mis pechos, apretándolo con fuerza haciéndome gemir audiblemente. Solo espero que nadie me haya odio.

\- No sabes cuanto extrañaba tus malditos gemidos – su otra mano bajo por mi pierna hasta encontrarse con el borde de la falda. Si decide meter la mano, eso si se notara desde lejos.

\- Detente… pueden darse cuenta – jadeo, ansiosa que su mano se inmiscuya por mi ropa interior y me haga feliz de una buena vez.

\- Y eso te calienta Granger – cubro mis piernas con mi túnica y espero a que su mano finalmente fluya entre mis muslos hasta que siento sus dedos rozándome. – Sabia que te encantaría, mira cuan mojada estás – el ronroneo sexy que sale de sus labios me deja al borde.

No tengo tiempo de responder cuando veo a Harry volar hacia mí. Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Se ve serio y sudoroso sobre su escoba, y me encantaría poder prestarle mayor atención, pero solo puedo concentrarme en la atención que Malfoy me esta dando por sobre la ropa interior.

\- Hemos terminado, me iré a cambiar y vengo por ti, ¿vale? –

Casi se me escapa un grito cuando Malfoy decide ese momento para dejar que uno de sus dedos entre en mí. Mierda, ¿Qué acaba de decir Harry?

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? – asiento jadeante. Maldito Malfoy. Sus dedos se mueven habilidosos y me descontrolan. Pero tengo que recordar que Harry es mi novio y esta justo en frente de mí.

\- Solo ve… - trato de sonreírle mientras me muerdo la lengua para no gemir. Dios esto es un desastre.

Un sobresalto me ataca cuando siento la lengua de Malfoy rozar mi nuca. Esta vez el gemido escapa bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Harry lo oiga.

\- ¿Hermione…? – parece incomodo y nervioso. Yo debería sentirme de la misma manera, pero solo puedo sentirme desesperada por ese orgasmo que esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí.

\- Solo ve – apenas soy capaz de decir, y me alegro la vida entera cuando lo veo alejarse volando.

\- Eres una chica traviesa Granger, y no sabes cuánto me calientas – se presiona mas contra mi y es en ese momento que lo pierdo.

Muerdo mi mano mientras un orgasmo arrollador me derrumba. Espero que nadie me haya visto, porque esto sí que es vergonzoso. – Esa es mi chica, solo déjalo ir… -

Dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje en sus manos. Disfruto cada estremecimiento. Jadeo por aire y dejo que mi cabeza caiga contra su pecho invisible. Sus palabras llegan despacio y mi cerebro tarda unos segundos en analizarlas. "Mi chica…"

Me pongo de pie de un salto y sonrió cuando escucho un estrepito contra el piso. Debe haber perdido el equilibrio y caído de trasero. Una maldición vuela por el aire.

\- ¿Qué…? –

\- No puedes hacer esto Malfoy – intento mantener la voz baja, apenas mover los labios y parecer una estatua. No quiero que alguien me vea y crea que me volví loca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tocarte hasta que te corras? Porque creo que te ha gustado –

\- Eso mismo, creí que lo nuestro se había acabado, tu mismo lo dejaste claro – el placer y relajo que vino con mi orgasmo comienza a desvanecerse, hasta que la rabia se apodera de mí. – No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ¿entendiste? –

No espero respuesta, simplemente doy media vuelta y bajo las gradas hasta la entrada a los vestidores. Ni siquiera debería acercarme a Harry en este momento, pero necesito despejar mi mente de Malfoy.

Odio que me conozca tan bien, y sobre todo odio darme cuenta que he extrañado sus caricias.

Pero no dejare que esto se vuelva a repetir. Prometí que lo intentaría con Harry, y esto claramente no es intentarlo.

…

\- Ya te lo dije, no ha pasado nada –

\- No te creo, se lo que veo cuando están juntos –

\- Estas alucinando, te dije que esto sería una… -

\- ¿Una careta? No entiendo porque necesitas una careta. Eres un maldito salvador. ¿A quien mierda le importa de quien te has enamorado? –

\- Solo necesito tiempo, solo un poco –

\- ¿Y mientras te follas a Hermione? –

\- ¡Estás demente! No podría hacer algo así jamás, es como una hermana para mí. Incluso besarla me produce nauseas –

\- Entonces acaba esta mentira antes que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué pasa si ella se enamora de ti en serio? ¿Cómo le explicaras después? –

\- Solo dame un poco de tiempo, necesito comprender esto que siento. Sabes que no ha sido fácil para mí –

\- Dos semanas, es todo lo que te daré. Si de aquí a esa fecha no lo has asumido y acabado con ella, esto se termina, ¿me entendiste? –

\- Perfectamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo he intentado. Después que me dejo caliente en medio de las gradas, me fui a buscar otra chica. Sirvió para poder liberar un poco de la tensión sexual de mi cuerpo, pero no puedo quitarme a jodida Granger de la cabeza. Debe ser porque me ha rechazado. Eso aumenta mis ansias por ella.

La tengo un mi cabeza todo el maldito día. La veo caminar por los pasillos, tan indiferente a mi que me produce un vacío en el estómago. Nadie jamás me había rechazado.

Algunas tardes incluso me aparezco por la biblioteca, esperando encontrarla. Pero cuando no esta rodeada de Potter, parece que la tierra se la ha tragado. Y comienzo a volverme loco. Estoy seguro que debe haberme hechizado. Esto no es natural.

No puedo extrañar a Granger.

Lo peor es que la próxima semana es el receso de navidad, y si no logro tener algo de ella antes de irnos por dos semanas serán las peores vacaciones de la historia. Incluso peores que cuando Voldemort dormía en mi casa.

Necesito convencerla de alguna manera para que vuelva a enrollarse conmigo. Podría amenazarla con contarle a Potter lo que hemos hecho, pero sé que me mataría antes de dejarme abrir la boca. Podría embriagarla o hechizarla, pero la verdad, no me gustan las chicas que no están realmente conscientes de lo que hacen conmigo. Podría seducirla. Podría intentarlo al menos.

Una idea cruza por mi cabeza y es realmente loca. Se que me mandara al infierno cuando le pregunte, pero no pierdo absolutamente nada.

Realmente me debo estar volviendo loco.

* * *

Leo las frases una y otra vez. No puedo concentrarme. El recuerdo de las manos de Malfoy esa tarde en el campo aun me quema la piel. Siento que me estoy engañando sola.

Con Harry las cosas siguen siendo tal y como eran cuando solo éramos amigos. Solo que ahora nos besamos. Pero nada más allá de eso. Las manos se mantienen a la vista sobre la ropa. Hemos incluso evitado su cuarto. Es un verdadero desastre y no sé cómo terminarlo.

Agotada dejo caer la cabeza contra el viejo libro de artes oscuras que he estado leyendo en la sección prohibida. Se que Malfoy ha aparecido por las tardes, imagino que buscándome. Así que me escondo aquí, donde se que no tiene permitido ingresar.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas escondido aquí Granger, has caído bajo –

Alzo la cabeza de golpe solo para encontrarme a Malfoy de pie junto a mi mesa. Me ha descubierto y debo parecerle patética. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle que no. Debo esconderme para no caer en sus brazos rendida.

\- No sé de qué hablas – el solo tenerlo cerca hace que mi cuerpo comience a reaccionar. Mis labios hormiguean y mi piel se siente caliente y tensa. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme. Por Harry.

\- Si lo sabes. Pero no importa, necesitamos hablar – por la forma en que lo dice, puedo asegurar que es algo un poco mas serio que follar. No espera invitación, solo corre la silla frente a mi y toma asiento afirmando las palmas sobre la mesa. - ¿Cómo están las cosas con Potter? –

Me golpeo la frente con la palma como signo de fastidio. – No te importa – claramente no es de su incumbencia saber que mi relación con Harry es un verdadero fracaso. Y que en casi dos meses juntos no nos hemos tocado ni un solo cabello indebidamente.

\- ¿Lo amas? – su pregunta me sorprende. Dejo caer la mano y lo miro detenidamente un minuto. Esta serio, así que no parece estar jugándome una broma. Sus manos no se han movido un ápice de la mesa. Parece tenso y mueve la mandíbula de un lado a otro. Casi nervioso.

\- Claro que lo amo – no es mentira. Amo a Harry como amo a Ron, a mi madre o a mi padre. – No sé qué pretendes Malfoy, pero… -

\- ¿Te has sentido con el cómo te sentías conmigo? – casi puedo notar un dejo de angustia en su voz. ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

La necesidad de huir se apodera de mí. Esta conversación no debería estar pasando. Se suponía que lo nuestro era puramente físico. Pero, ¿Por qué no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza en casi dos meses? Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y me pregunto si esta sintiendo lo mismo. Un miedo aterrador de haber confundido las cosas.

\- Malfoy, lo que nosotros tuvimos fue… físico – murmuro con la voz un poco rota. Mi respiración se acelera y siento mi pulso fuerte contra mi cuello.

\- Entonces, ¿no has pensado en mi ni un solo día desde que lo dejamos? - ¿lo dejamos? Lo dice como si hubiésemos tenido una "algo". – Dime que no me has extrañado y te juro que te dejo en paz –

\- ¿Por qué siquiera te importa? Creí que solo era una entretención para ti, como muchas otras – termino de decirlo y siento nauseas. El solo imaginarlo con otra chica me revuelve el estómago. Y no debería estar pasándome esto.

\- No he podido sacarte de mi maldita cabeza Granger. Créeme, eso ya no es entretenido – intento disimular la sonrisa que asoma, pero fallo estrepitosamente. Me alegra saber que ha estado pasando lo mismo que yo. – ¿De qué mierda te ríes? Ha sido una tortura –

\- No se a donde quieres llegar con esto, pero yo estoy con Harry, eso no cambiara – aunque desearía que si lo hiciera. Desearía tener los cojones para acabar de una vez esto que podría terminar arruinando nuestra amistad. Me mira ¿dolido? No entiendo lo que esta pasando por la cabeza de Malfoy, pero por sus expresiones creo que hemos pasado de solo follar.

\- ¿No lo dejarías? –

\- Claro que no… - maldigo la duda que se filtra en mis palabras. Y maldigo cuando me doy cuenta que él se dio cuenta. Su sonrisa socarrona hace cosas extrañas a mi estomago y siento que me derrito.

\- ¿Y si te lo pidiera? – me remuevo en mi silla y me aferro al borde de la mesa. Me sudan las manos así que estas se resbalan lentamente. El por su parte comienza a acercarse lentamente. No debería acercarse, no soy yo misma cuando esta dentro de mi espacio personal. Me alejo un poco y suspiro ruidosamente. Si no sabia que estaba nerviosa, acabo de demostrárselo.

\- ¿Por qué me pedirías algo así? ¿Acaso tu quieres ser mi novio? – la pregunta sale acompañada de una risa, pero cuando veo que el no se espanta o ríe como yo, me pongo seria. Realmente seria. Mortalmente seria. - ¿Quieres…?

\- No se lo que quiero Granger, pero si se que no aguanto un día más viéndote con Potter… me está matando – no sé qué se tomó, pero está siendo realmente honesto esta tarde. Y no se si eso me gusta o me asusta.

\- No puedo simplemente dejar a Harry, el… - su felicidad depende de mí. ¿Cómo hago que Malfoy entienda eso? No entendería que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi propia felicidad con tal que mi mejor amigo se sienta feliz, aunque sea a base de mentiras.

\- Claro que puedes, en verdad es muy simple –

\- ¿Me dices que deje a Harry y lo intente contigo? Eso es ridículo – me pongo de pie y me alejo unos pasos de la mesa. Necesito espacio. Necesito mi cabeza libre de nubes y mi cuerpo un poco mas frio.

\- Al menos puedes darme una oportunidad. – comienza a sonar molesto. Y lo entiendo. Le doy señales cruzadas, lo sé. Se pone de pie y se acerca un poco a mí, pero respetando algo de mi espacio personal. – Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no ruegan Granger… - en un movimiento me tiene atrapada contra una de las estanterías. No se que me da mas miedo, que me bese y ceda a sus deseos, o que un libro se abra y me ataque. – Y estoy malditamente rogando –

Mi primer miedo se cumple. Me besa tan fuerte que siento la sangre brotar de mi labio inferior. Su lengua entra tan frenética que se me doblan las rodillas. Obliga a mi cabeza a doblarse para tener un mejor ángulo, mientras mis manos, por voluntad propia, se aferran a su cuello. Creo que le entierro un poco las uñas porque lo siento gruñir en mi boca.

Se que cualquiera podría vernos. No soy la única que se pierde en estos pasillos, pero la verdad no podría importarme menos. Le devuelvo el beso con todo el deseo que tengo guardado desde hace seis semanas. Podría arrancarle la ropa aquí mismo, pero algo de criterio me queda y se que eso no seria muy bien visto.

Gimo frustrada cuando se aleja de mi boca y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos grises. – Solo una oportunidad –

Quiero decir que si, pero se que debo decir que no. Niego lentamente y cierro los ojos. No quiero ver decepción en su rostro, porque creo que no podría soportarlo.

\- ¿Qué harás para las vacaciones? – el cambio en la conversación me descoloca. Frunzo el ceño y me alejo un poco para verlo mejor. – Ven conmigo, solo el fin de semana de navidad –

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy está pidiéndome que pase un fin de semana completo con él? Debe ser una maldita estúpida broma.

\- Oh. ¿quieres presentarme a tus padres? – se que no debí decirlo, pero la parte mas orgullosa de mi se hizo cargo de mi boca por un minuto. Pero al parecer mis palabras no logran afectarlo porque sonríe ligeramente divertido.

\- No, eso es para cuando seas mi novia – no puedo evitar la risa que brota pura. – Podríamos ir a un refugio en Francia, sé que te gustaría –

¿Cómo me metí en esto? Debería haberme alejado al comienzo de la conversación. Ahora estoy entre lo que debo y quiero hacer. ¿Malfoy o Harry?

Nunca creí que estaría en una encrucijada como esta. Nunca me imaginé que Draco Malfoy estaría pidiéndome una oportunidad. Lo peor es que si esto lo hubiese hecho hace dos meses atrás, no habría dudado en decirle que sí, pero ahora…

Maldito Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no se aburre de mi y me deja?

Oh, claro que podría aburrirse de mí.

Una sonrisa traviesa asoma y sé que Malfoy lo ha interpretado como un si por el brillo en sus ojos. Tengo una semana para que Harry rompa conmigo. Una semana para saber si lo que sea que tenemos con Malfoy puede prosperar eventualmente.

Ya me ocupare de Malfoy, ahora solo debo hacer que me boten.


End file.
